


To Capture The Sun

by starrybxtch



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Depression, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Realistic, Rebellion, Revolution, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Love, based on everybody wants to rule the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybxtch/pseuds/starrybxtch
Summary: George was terrified of his own society.He had grown up in a world in which your birth year determined if you were able to love or not. The government handpicked these certain years by themselves, and enforced them by enacting laws that resorted in the death penalty.Luckily, George had been born in a year in which he could love. He didn’t have to fight for anything, unlike his family and friends. And after tragically losing his parents in the rebellion against the government, he swore to never allow any fights to start.Yet, when George meets Dream, the hotheaded boy that finally wants to take a stand, his opinion on rebellions just might change.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	To Capture The Sun

The sunset was the only calming thing about the world they lived in. 

George was 21, something he had been waiting his whole life for. Now, that deadline only left a sour taste in his throat. Being an actual adult capable of anything didn't matter anymore in the society he lived in. Gray and harsh, that's all he saw it as. 

In the bleak and miserable world he occupied, love was illegal for certain people. Not only had George been blessed with this cruelness, but he also had no family to turn to. Their lives were taken years ago in the revolution (something that would eventually fail).

George couldn't help but imagine their terrified screams as the fire burned down the house from the inside. 

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Alex asked, gripping onto George's shoulder tightly. A shaky breath was passed between the both of them; silence filled the area. All that was left was the faint hum of the trees as they rustled in the wind and settled into the darkness. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." George mumbled out, pushing the hand off his shoulder and looking up into Alex's eyes. He caught the questioning gaze that swam around in them, and quickly changed the subject. "I thought you were out hunting with Karl?"

Alex, sitting down next to George with a small thump, let out a hearty laugh. "Karl's not really made for hunting, you know? He injured himself by hitting a fucking tree branch. Can you believe it?"

"I definitely can."

The silence flooded the room once again, and George succumbed to the numbness of his thoughts. He should've been more hurt by the deaths of his family members, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Love was weakness, and maybe that's why the government made it illegal for his birth year.

To show love was to relinquish yourself to the pain that comes with it.

——

"Alex, where are you even taking me?" 

George's free hand (the one not held in Alex's grasp) was in his pocket, caressing against the worn out fabric of his jeans. When was the last time he had washed these things? A couple months, maybe?

It was easy to lose track of time when you were always fighting to survive. George had learned this firsthand through the years of pain and suffering he had dealt with. 

He snapped out of his mind as he felt the warmth betray his hand. Alex was no longer holding him, a confused expression gracing his tan face as he looked out onto the destruction that laid before him. 

"I've never seen this." He said in a hollow voice, picking at pieces of the burnt ruckus that laid around him. The town looked barren, broken memories laying in place of the once populated place. It had an eerie feel to it that George couldn't shake off. Alex looked towards George, eyeing his big brown eyes as they widened at the scene. "We can just walk around it, Gogy. It shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

People used to live here. Children used to play in the grass here. Adults used to mingle around. 

And now, they were probably all dead. 

George shook the thought away, allowing Alex to once again lead him. This time, the warmth of Alex's hand was never given back to him. Instead, the coldness of the weather washed over him. He tucked his hands back into his sweater, breathing out as he returned back to his mind. 

That town had to be just recently burned. Who could have done something like that? Who would willingly destroy something that others had worked so hard for?

"We're here!" Alex excitedly spoke, causing George to look up. Safe to say, George was in awe of the beautiful sight in front of him. It was a grassy cliff, covered in blue flowers (thank god George could actually see those with his color blindness) and big oak trees. A river flowed through it, the sun reflecting off blue body of water. 

"Alex, wow, it's... beautiful."

Alex sat down, patting the grass next to him with his hand as he pulled his knees to his chest. George took a seat too, staring off into the abyss of the cliff. Everything was so serene, so calming in a way that George finally felt himself relax. 

"We need to talk, George." Alex whispered suddenly, eyes trailing over to the dirty clout goggles resting on of George's head. 

"What about?" George said, not being able to take his eyes off the sky that floated above them. Alex remained silent, causing George to turn and look at him. When he saw the boy's face, the immediate worry sent in. "Alex? Is there something wrong? What's going on?"

Alex looked up, a stoic expression on his face. He looked almost numb, definitely deterred by what he had saw earlier. That village, just burned down randomly. It must have done something to him...

"The revolution. It's starting again, this time with a new generation. They have a new leader; he goes by Dream."

"The revolution?" George stared blankly off into the cliff, his eyes widening, "That can't be! It ended years ago with my parents and sister dead. We have to stop it; I'm not losing anyone else!"

"George, calm down now." Alex ordered, grabbing onto his wrist tightly. The stern look that the boy gave George made him immediately shut up. Alex was right, yelling was going to get them no where. "The boss wouldn't be happy with you acting like this."

"I don't care about Schlatt right now!"

The shout echoed off the cliff, and George looked towards Alex. The boy was scared. He had scared Alex. 

"Alex, I'm sorry." George gently said, standing up. 

"We can't defeat Dream. He's too smart and strong, and he'll kill us with all the men he has." Alex mumbled, walking away from the cliff and back towards the village. 

Tears welled up in George's eyes as he turned back towards the sun. 

"I'm so so sorry, Alex."


End file.
